Daddy's Princess
by Assemble-the-Avengers
Summary: "It's going to be okay. Daddy's going to be okay." Clarke promised, face twisting into an expression of pain at the prospect that what she was saying could be a lie. (T for slightly graphic medical procedure)
1. Chapter 1

Clarke and Bellamy had been gone for two days, leaving their daughter in the care of Jasper Jordan. Jasper was the one most commonly commissioned to look after Charlotte, being the most capable of taking care of her as well as protecting her. Octavia was the next choice, but she had her hands full with her own kid, Lincoln having gone with Clarke and Bellamy. Then there were Monty and Raven of course, but Raven preferred not to have the life of the child of Clarke and Bellamy Blake in her hands, and Monty was uncomfortable with any and all of the children in the camp.

That left Jasper.

The two of them were currently seated on the floor of his small hut, playing with some of the toys he had made for her throughout the six years of her life. Jasper was lying on the floor, propped up on his elbow with Charlotte across from him on all fours, giggling as she held a small, very crudely carved wooden dog in her tiny hands. Jasper laughed and swiped it from her grasp, leaving her empty handed.

"Hey!" Charlotte whined, sitting back on her knees with an all too adorable pout curling at her lips. Jasper grinned and did his best to copy her frown, moving the wooden dog across the floor until it bumped into her knee.

"Woof. Woof." He barked, eyes widening comically as he waited for her adorable smile. Just as it started to bloom across her face, a sharp rapping on the door startled the both of them, making Charlotte jump and Jasper get to his feet with impressive speed.

"Jasper, it's me. They're back!" Monty shouted through the flimsy door. Jasper lifted Charlotte up by her arms, swinging her onto his hip and holding her tight as he flung open the door. The shorter boy's eyes flitted ephemerally to the small girl in his best friend's arms, grimacing at Jasper.

"Who?" he asked knowingly, grabbing Charlotte's jacket off the rickety table, lying it across her shoulders before following Monty out into the camp.

"Bellamy." Monty answered simply. "Lincoln got him to med bay. Clarke's losing it. She sent me to get you. Raven's there but she had to take Octavia out. She needs an extra pair of hands and I'm pretty useless." He said quickly as they neared the log building they used as a medical facility.

"Jasper." Charlotte whimpered just as they reached the front. "What happened to my daddy?" she asked quietly. He sighed and Monty clapped him on the back before disappearing into the structure.

"Your dad got hurt, kid." He started, one corner of his mouth quirking downwards in half frown. "And your mom's going to save him, but she needs my help. So." He said firmly. "You and me are going to go in there, and we're going to be really brave, yeah?" he asked, wrapping his hand around the one she was clutching the dog with, eyes glancing over her mess of blonde curly hair that he had attempted to tame into a pony tail.

"Brave." She repeated, nodding seriously, staring at Jasper with deep brown eyes. _Bellamy's eyes. _

"That's right. Let's do this." He jerked his head and shifted her higher on his hip before walking into the med bay.

Jasper took one look at the scene in front of him and quickly wrenched Charlotte's jacket up over her head to protect her from the image ahead of them.

Bellamy was half curled on his side, one arm crossed over his chest, eyes screwed shut and half writhing under Lincoln's restrictive hand. The nock of an arrow was protruding straight from his chest, just to the left of his sternum, blood bubbling from the entry point.

"Lincoln, hold him _still! _Monty, get me those medicines and Raven for the love of God, get Octavia out of here!" Clarke shouted orders, tears still flowing from her bloodshot red eyes.

Jasper caught sight of Avan standing behind his father, unsure what to do while his mother screamed in Raven's arms, and his father did his best to hold a dying man still.

"Avan," Lincoln called to his son as Bellamy's thrashing grew harder to control. The ten year old stepped forward, shoulders squared like his dad always told him. "Grab his other arm, hold it as tight as you can." He instructed. Avan did as he was told and leaned all his weight down on Bellamy's bicep.

Raven wrapped her arms around Octavia's waist and dragged her from the building, shutting the door behind her.

Charlotte was sniffling into Jasper's neck and clinging to his jacket and the toy dog like a lifeline. She was impressively quiet until her dad cried out and her mom gasped a sob through her teeth.

Charlotte's cry of fear drew Clarke's attention and stilled Bellamy who's eyes open and rolled toward the sound of his daughter. Clarke hurried around the table and pulled the jacket away from Charlotte's head, smoothing her hair and kissing her face.

"It's going to be okay. Daddy's going to be okay." Clarke promised, face twisting into an expression of pain at the prospect that what she was saying could be a lie. "How could you bring her here?" Clarke hissed at Jasper who was still staring at the arrow in Bellamy's chest.

"I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't leave her, and Monty said you needed me here. She hasn't seen anything." He insisted guiltily. Clarke stroked her daughter's hair again and lifted her onto the floor, positioning Charlotte so that her back was to Bellamy. She crouched down and guided her arms through the sleeves of the patchwork coat Octavia had strung together for her. Clarke forced a smile at her daughter and rubbed the tears off her chubby cheeks.

"Avan, take her upstairs. Don't come down till someone comes to get you." Clarke called to Octavia's son without moving her eyes from Charlotte's scared face. Avan looked at his dad for approval, hurrying forward when Lincoln nodded. He wrapped his arms around Charlotte and guided her around the table and up the stairs. Clarke took a few seconds to catch her breath before standing up and motioning Jasper forward. Monty was standing beside Bellamy, looking nauseated as he held a few vials out to Clarke.

"Get out and help Raven." Clarke ordered without looking up from Bellamy who, once Charlotte was clear had resumed his attempts at freeing himself of the pain. In the next second he was coughing up blood and breathing harshly through his mouth. "It punctured the lung. Knife and a tube, Jasper, now." She snapped, biting her lip as she watched his back arch off the table in an attempt to suck more air into his drowning lungs. A few moments later, a sharpened knife and a section of rubber hosing from the old drop ship was pushed into her hands. "Lincoln, you've got to hold him, understood?" she glanced up at the Grounder and mirrored his nod before inserting the knife into her husband's side. Blood bubbled between his teeth in what was supposed to be an exhale.

Clarke pushed the tube between his split skin and took a deep breath as the blood started to drain from his lung.

"I have to take the arrow out. I'm going to need to cauterize it, you got that?" she called to Jasper who nodded quickly and scurried over to their supplies.

"Clarke." Bellamy rasped.

"Get him upright." Clarke ordered Lincoln, ignoring Bellamy for the sake of emotional detachment she needed to finish this.

"Clarke." He called again, hissing as Lincoln pulled him up.

"Bellamy, you're going to need to stay really still, you got that?" she murmured, stroking the side of his bloodied face.

So much for emotional detachment.

She turned sharply and raised her shaking hands to stare at them in horror. She couldn't do this with shaking hands. Jasper looked from her face to her hands and put his own on her shoulders.

"You've got this. It's Bellamy. You won't let anything happen to him." He told her evenly. Clarke nodded and shook out her hands, satisfied to find them steady as ever. She grabbed a roll of cloth and held it in front of Bellamy's lips, giving him no other option than to bite down on it.

Clarke angled the weapon slightly to the left before sharply _shoving _it through his body and nodding for Lincoln to break the head of it off.

Bellamy screamed into the fabric in his mouth and bucked against Lincoln's hands. Clarke shut her eyes and tears squeezed out from under her eyelids.

Charlotte whimpered at the sound of her dad's shouts of pain and curled her arms tighter around her knees. Avan looked at her and slowly wrapped his arm around the six year olds shoulders.

It was another hour before Jasper came up stairs to tell Charlotte she could come down. Avan shook her gently until her eyes opened and she scrambled off the floor, launching herself into Jasper's arms.

"He's alright kid. Your dad's fine." He promised her, rubbing her back lightly. Avan stood off the floor and scooted around Jasper to walk down the stairs where he knew his dad was waiting.

Jasper and Charlotte emerged on the first floor to find Octavia leaning over her pale brother, glaring at him murderously. Lincoln put a hand on his son's shoulder and propelled him towards the door, grabbing Octavia's hand on his way out. She kissed his cheek before allowing herself to be pulled out of the med bay. Jasper handed Charlotte off to Clarke before lightly patting Bellamy's arm and starting towards the door.

"Hey." Bellamy croaked, stopping Jasper in his tracks. "Thanks." He said roughly. Jasper nodded and walked out the door. Clarke let Charlotte slide to the floor and cringed as she immediately ran to her dad's side.

"Daddy." She whimpered, struggling to push herself onto the table. Bellamy wrapped a hand around her arm and pulled her up.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Are you hurted?" she asked skeptically. Bellamy reached up and tugged on her messy pony tail.

"Nope. Your mom made me good as new." He answered.

"You cried. You're not supposed to cry. Momma said so." She hedged, pouting.

"I know. I'm sorry, I scared you." He frowned, running his thumb across her chubby cheek. "Can you forgive me?" he asked, tilting his head on the table. Clarke put a hand over her mouth and watched, chin trembling.

Charlotte hummed thoughtfully, nose wrinkling as she put some honest thought into her answer.

"Yep." She chirped. "I forgive you." She nodded once and threw herself halfway on top of him to kiss his cheek. Bellamy grunted in pain, eyes slamming shut.

"Charlotte," Clarke called, flinching towards her daughter.

"What?" she asked, pouting, sitting up and looking over her shoulder at her mom.

"You've got to be careful with your dad. His chest still hurts, sweetheart." She said softly.

"Oh." Charlotte hummed. "Daddy, I have to go make sure Avan isn't scared. He doesn't know you're okay." Charlotte said seriously. Bellamy nodded back just as seriously and fought back a smile. "Okay? I'm gonna come back." She told him. Her dad nodded again and ran a strand of her curly hair between his fingers.

"Okay." He replied. She stared at the wooden toy in her hands for a moment before holding it out to Bellamy with a straight arm.

"He's going to take care of you while I'm gone." Charlotte stated matter-of-factly before sliding off the table and skipping past her mom.

"Make sure you go with Jasper when you say goodnight to Avan, alright?" Clarke called after her.

"Okay." She sang, skipping through the doorway.

"She gets that from you." Bellamy laughed, cringing when it caused a jolt of pain to shoot through his chest. Clarke just stared at him and tracked her fingers back through his hair, watching at the steady motion caused his eyes to drift closed.

"I can't do this without you." She whispered softly just as his breathing evened out.

**WHAT'D YOU THINK? **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it's so short:/**

"Momma," Clarke moaned sleepily and squeezed her eyes shut tighter as a finger stabbed her cheek.

"Charlotte, princess, let your mom sleep." A deeper voice mumbled groggily.

"But Uncle Monty said to get momma." Charlotte whined, followed by the sound of a small foot stomping on the ground. Bellamy sighed and made a move to sit up only to have his breath leave him sharply.

"Bell," Clarke warned before she'd even opened her eyes. He sighed and dropped his hand over his eyes to shield himself from her withering glare. She sighed and glanced down at Charlotte's big brown puppy dog eyes, kissing the top of her head as she stood and moved over to the medical supplies, gathering new bandaging for her husband's chest.

"Daddy?" Charlotte questioned, pushing herself up onto the side of his bed.

"What's up?" he replied a little breathlessly.

"Who shotted you?" she frowned. Bellamy arched an eyebrow and grabbed his daughter around the waist pulling her down so her head was on his shoulder. Charlotte giggled and squirmed in a vain attempt to get out of her father's hold.

"I've gotta clean up daddy's chest, honey." Clarke murmured, arching an eyebrow at Bellamy and Charlotte until he let go of her. Clarke waited until she sat up to scoop her off of the table and sit her down in the chair she had been previously sleeping in. "What did Uncle Monty say?" she asked as she started to unwrap the soiled bandages from around Bellamy's arrow wound.

"He and auntie Raven blowed something up again." She shrugged, focusing on swinging her feet back and forth.

"He and Raven did _what?" _Bellamy growled. "I swear to God if they were working with explosives near my daughter…_again." _He scowled, flinching when Clarke poured moonshine over the hole in his body.

"Nope nope nope." Charlotte hummed, shaking her head. "Avan and I were far far away. But we heard it anyway. Auntie O and Uncle Inkin were not happy." She giggled. "Auntie O yelled at them but Uncle Monty still wants to talk to momma." Clarke laughed at her daughter's ramblings and taped down the end of the wrappings, cupping Bellamy's face with her hand and kissing him gently, laughing when Charlotte started to hum tunelessly behind them. Bellamy just smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of you letting me up?" he sighed. Clarke scoffed at that and twisted her head to look at her daughter.

"What do you think Princess? Think mommy's going to let daddy get up after he got shot?" Charlotte giggled and shook her head.

"Nope. Momma never lets you get up after you get shotted."

"Never…" Clarke scoffed, and rubbed her forehead. "Stay put." She warned. "You want to babysit your father, or come with me?" she looked down at the mess of blonde curls that was her daughter.

"I wanna watch you yell at Uncle Monty and Auntie Raven." Charlotte giggled wildly and Bellamy rolled his eyes. Clarke smirked and lifted Charlotte onto her hip before leaning over to kiss Bellamy quickly.

"Get up and I will shoot you again." Clarke said seriously. Bellamy waved at her and laid back down obediently. Clarke winked at her daughter and carried her out of their med bay and across camp to the makeshift science lap. Or where the makeshift science lab should've been. In its place were two soot covered scientists and a pile of rubble. Clarke's mouth fell open and she let Charlotte slide to the floor, grabbing her hand before advancing towards the rather put out looking brunettes. Octavia waved dismissively at Monty and Raven Green huffing irritably as Clarke walked towards them.

"Good. You deal with this." She scowled and stalked in the opposite direction, muttering something about the fourth time this month. Clarke stopped at the edge of the mess and propped one hand on her hip with a disapproving glare. Charlotte glanced up out of the corner of her eye and adjusted her stance to match her mom's almost exactly then faced forward again and glared at her aunt and uncle.

Monty withered under Clarke's glare, smiling sheepishly while his wife just shrugged unapologetically at his side.

"Clean it up." Clarke ordered. "And if you want a lab, you build it yourself." She added.

"Yeah!" Charlotte echoed. Clarke's stern mask cracked and she smiled at her daughter. Then she looked at the two Green's in the middle of the mess and sighed.

"Are you two alright?" she questioned, stepping forward into the pile of burned wood. "Stay back, Charlotte." She ordered quickly before the six year old could follow.

"I think so." Raven answered, looking herself over. "I was behind the wall when it exploded. Monty's probably got a few burns." Her eyes clouded with concern as she glanced sideways at Monty. Clarke arched an eyebrow at him in question and sighed when he nodded. He peeled his sleeve up, grimacing as he did so.

"Most of my left side." He admitted, glancing at the red skin of his arm.

"Alright. Drop ship, let's go." Clarke murmured, nodding behind her towards their med bay.

**review please:)**


End file.
